narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Karui
age How old are Karui and her teammates? :It appears that she may they may be from ages 16-19. Samui may be 19 or slighly older because of her adultly body. ::I am willing to bet that Karui and Omoi are Naruto's agemates, so they should be 16 or 17 at most. Samui is clearly older than them and should be Darui's agemate so I'd say she's in her mid 20s. Iyineda (talk) some new Trivia She bears a strong resemblance to the Gerudo from The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. Maybe we could add that to the trivia section. Chaos Shepherd (talk) 13:23, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :no, we can't list every resemblance or the wiki would overflow. Munchvtec (talk) 13:25, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Other Name I was just wondering, since both Hinata and Sakura have Uzumaki and Uchiha in their "Other Names" section respectively. Wouldn't it be fair to put Karui Akimichi in the Other Name section in the infobox as well? - LordLuminous (talk) 17:21, August 6, 2015 (UTC) :No, it wouldn't. We only use names when they're confirmed and stated. Otherwise, we'd do things like "Kushina Namikaze" or "Mito Senju," and whatnot. "Sakura Uchiha" and "Hinata Uzumaki" were confirmed here. "Kurenai Sarutobi" was confirmed in a databook. : 17:31, August 6, 2015 (UTC) New Karui Information Hey I noticed that for Omoi you have Kaguya Otsutsuki Strikes arc but you don't have that on Karui's page. I saw her in episode 479 in Naruto shippuden, the examples are Karui being pulled out of the genjutsu and Karui visiting Naruto along all the other Kumogakure shinobi. Also on her jutsu list she has other jutsu in Naruto Shippuden Storm 4 besides Cloud-Style: Front Beheading. Those are Sasuke Kirin and rumbling fan wind wall you find videos on youtube. Also in the Yukai section they state that Karui and he resemble each other, shouldn't we put that in the trivia section, since it's in Yukai trivia section. Also their is rumors she is of Uzumaki descent. Chaosangel233 (talk) 02:12, November 10, 2016 (UTC)Chaosangel233 :Her anime only moments I agree with, and maybe the Yukai resemblance, but everything else you mentioned is wrong. Karui isn't a playable character in Storm 4, and has uses no jutsu in it. Any video you see of gameplay with her, is likely to be a mod. No mention at all, anywhere I've ever seen of her being Uzumaki, be it manga or anime. If it's the hair you're talking about, she's as much Uzumaki as Sasori and Gaara are. Omnibender - Talk - 02:22, November 10, 2016 (UTC) ::So should we add the anime moments and the resemblance to Yukai. I thought Karui was a playable character since I saw the youtube videos but now that I think about it I saw mod in all their titles. Yeah it was the red hair and saw a forum on the topic over at Naruto forums a long time ago Chaosangel233 (talk) 02:27, November 10, 2016 (UTC)Chaosangel233 Hey do think that I should put the rookie instructor in a background section or not mention it at all ? Also should we put in the war section that she had a non speaking part in omoi's war. Also should we add her part in episode 320. Here's a picture Chaosangel233 (talk) 03:48, November 30, 2016 (UTC)Chaosangel233 Karui Akimichi In credits of Boruto episode 19, she is Karui Akimichi (秋道カルイ, Akimichi Karui). You see minute 22:01. --Sharingan91 (talk) 14:07, August 9, 2017 (UTC) :And redirect? As Temari and Sai pages.--Sharingan91 (talk) 19:50, August 9, 2017 (UTC) ::It's done. 21:44, August 9, 2017 (UTC) New Information Should we put on the page that she shows up in Naruto's Hokage Short. Also I've found pictures of her from the new era Chaosangel233 (talk)Chaosangel233Chaosangel233 (talk)